


Triple Threat

by Akalon



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	Triple Threat

Mikey was amazing in a lot of ways but when he called you, voice taunt and strained you grabbed your bag and headed out to the spot. You talked to him as you walked, rushing to the little hidden grate he kept open for you.

It took maybe twenty minutes but when you finally saw him, waiting for you at the secret spot you hung up, shoving the phone in your pocket and throwing yourself at him.

He squeezed you to him, his strength making your back pop as he nuzzled into your hair and neck.

Valentines was just around the corner and it was wearing on both of you. The worst time of the year for sure.

It was a few months back that he’d caught you painting the sewer walls of the spacious dead-ended tunnel. Dark morbid pieces to vent out your horrid thoughts, the demons who plagued you grew quiet when sealed away into the paint. Your sleeves had been pushed up, baring your horribly scarred wrists and arms.

To be honest? It was weird at first. He was a…well. Not human. And he flirted. A LOT. Which had you a nervous wreck most of the time and unable to speak but you were never scared of him. Something about his presence put you at ease more than frightened you. Had he been human? You couldn’t say you wouldn’t have screamed and tried to stab him with your paint brush for suddenly appearing behind you. Blue eyes wide in wonder at the painting you’d just finished.

As time passed you learned you shared many habits. Gaming, art, passion for food, music, and just being lazy and talking for hours. He joined you in decorating the space and making it your own personal hang out. His style clashed a bit with it’s bright colors but somehow it all worked. The dark rich colors and his vibrant neon ones.

You were comfortable around each other and things always just clicked. You didn’t have to explain how you were feeling you both just knew. He could always tell when your silence was because he was being to pushy with his flirting or if it was because something was on your mind. You could always tell the difference between his jokes and the humor he liked to hide behind when something was hurting him.

So now, with him squeezing the life out of you you couldn’t find it in your heart to break away from him. Instead you hooked your arms under his and pulled him as tightly to you as he did. Pressing your face into the warm scaly skin of his neck. You needed a good hug and Mikey gave the best hugs.

Mikey let out a strangled gasping breath and finally just broke down. Crying into your hair as he crumpled, pulling you to floor with him.

His breathing finally slowed and his grip loosened but he still held you to him, not ready to let go. “I feel like i’m trapped here sometimes.” He whispers, his voice so broken it sends icy shards of pain through your heart. “I wish I could be normal like you. Human. Not this.” He pulls away to gesture to himself and huffs. Throwing himself into the pit of pillows, blankets, and mattresses.

You sigh and lay down beside him. “I think you’re beautiful the way you are Mikey. Trust me. It still hurts when you’re normal and people don’t want you. I know it sounds horrible but i’m glad you’re down here and not up there.” You laugh bitterly and pull at the stay thread at the end of your baggy sweater sleeve.

Feeling the silence shift and his eyes on you you glance over.

“You really think i’m beautiful?” He asked. His face was serious, baby blue eyes piercing yours.

Looking away you bite your lip. “Yeah of course.” You laugh shyly, feeling a slight heat creep up your neck. ”If you went to the surface… came out to the world with your brothers? You’d be heroes. You’d be….celebrities. You’d be rolling in as much of whatever you wanted as you could handle. You want an orgy with supermodels, pizza, and ice cream? You got it. You’d love it.The attention, the praise. You deserve it.” You smile weakly at your fidgeting hands. You yank on the string, unraveling a portion of your sleeve. “You’d never come back down here. Why would you?”

Mikey watches you, blue eyes softer than the sweet summer sky. Sighing he relaxes into the nest of pillows and stares up at the art adorning the top curve of the tunnel. Still unfinished. “I only want one beautiful woman.” Folding his hands behind his head he takes a deep breath. “At least… I know when people like me now. They don’t usually point a gun at me and scream ‘ah a monster!’”

Using humor to cope. How Mikey. “You’re not a monster Mikey.”

He sits up, pointing upwards. “Tell that to them.”

You give him a dismissive wave. “If you ever decide to come up. I will.” Groaning you pull piles of pillow on top of you, burying yourself. “You ever going to tell April?” You wonder. The two had history, he’d said that much. Always went on about how hot she was and all the cool stuff she did for them. Meanwhile you just…did nothing but waste Mikey’s daytime hours with video-games and stories.

“April?” Mikey recoils, confused by the seemingly sudden subject change. He glances over at you, rolling onto his side and plucking the pillow that’s hiding your face.”What am I telling April? I didn’t do something did I?”

You roll your eyes. “Come on Mikey. Valentine’s is just around the corner! You should ask her before someone else does.”

Realization dawns on his face and he looks away suddenly. Hiding his expression from you. “I don’t think it really matters. I mean sure yeah I try but nothing I do ever just…works. I’m not smart like Donnie or strong like Raph. I can’t just plan something out like Leo. I can’t really do anything.”

Scoffing you kick at him and throw a pillow at his face. “You beat me every time on Soul caliber. You paint better than I do, your arms are thicker than my legs and I got thick ass thighs, your eyes are like a cloudless sky on a lazy summer day and- and you have a beautiful soul. Why would you want to change ANY of that for someone who doesn’t appreciate it? People should just love you for who you are and if they don’t? Well… fuck them!”

At some point during your rant he’d started staring at you again, your hands gripping a pillow tightly. “Fuck people man! We deserve to be loved just like anyone else. Flawed, scarred, and weird as we are.”

A moment of silence passes between you and you’re not sure what it is that makes it uncomfortable. The tears burning in your eyes, the anger at the world, or the way he’s looking at you. Glancing over to him he smiles and holds his arms open and you toss the pillow to hug him.

He rolls back onto his back, you sprawled out over top of him. “I love you.” He whispers. So soft you barely even hear it.

“What..?” That wasn’t what he said. Couldn’t have been.

Even he seems a bit shocked when you ask him to repeat it. Swallowing dryly he takes a deep breath. “I love you. You don’t have to change anything. These last few months have been the happiest i’ve been since I discovered pizza.”

That gets a laugh out of you and he sighs a little in relief. “I didn’t think you’d go for someone like me. I thought April was your type..? You know… Short, thin, confident, beautiful.”

Mikey presses his lips together nodding. “She’s hot sure but she also… fainted when she saw me. Not in the good way either. I mean you were just on guard. Not scared but weary of a weird ninja dude watching you paint. Which, looking back on it, watching anybody paint even if it’s a beautiful woman is kind of creepy…Sorry.” Grimacing at his own past actions he looks away.

Snorting you bust into laughter.

Joining in his laughter slowly dies. “Why we laughing?”

Shaking your head you scan his face, staring at his lips. Reaching forward your hands tremble and shake but they sandwich his face between him, keeping him from jerking away. The tension in the air spikes and his breath hitches as you close the distance between your lips.

It’s so unsure you both fumble for a second but his hands find your waist and ride the curve down to your hips as you kiss. Each little break lasting only for the fluttering heartbeat it took to catch a breath before he was craning his head forward to kiss you again or you were diving back down to kiss him.

The next few days were spent hanging out like you normally did but with far more making out. Occasionally feeling each other up but you both weren’t sure about taking it to that next step just yet. Besides it was almost overwhelming with just this. Kissing for what seemed like hours until he was called away on important business.

—

Valentine’s day was here and you had left early to pick up the pizza on the way down. A heart shaped pizza. Pepperoni on his half, pineapple and mushrooms on yours.

Much to your surprise you hear his music echoing down the tunnel. He’s belting it out, the off-key singing making a huge smile break out over your face. “ONE MORE TIME!” He cheers, starting the song over.

Leaning on the tunnel wall you watch as he strings up the pink, white and orange streamers on the pipes. Letting them hang down as he spins to strike a match and light a few candles. The song dies again and you take the opportunity.

“Hey there lover boy. I brought pizza.” Setting it down on the table you jump.

A girlish shriek leaves him and he nearly jumps out of his shell. “WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!” He screams, sweeping you up into a tight hug. He pulls back quickly, stealing a ‘swift’ kiss.

He’d probably intended it to be swift but you chased his lips when he pulled away. Pushing him back until his shell crashed into the wall. His hands were on you in an instant, pushing up your shirt so he could touch the bare skin of your hips.

Pulling away he swallowed. “I have things plan-”

You put a finger to his lips. “Do you want to stop?”

Mikey shakes his head so fast your finger is dragged across his face. Laughing you run your hands down his front and watch in awe as a shiver runs down his body. Tracing the heart that sat right above his pants you lean back in to kiss him. He pulls you down with him as he slides down the wall.

Green hands are eager you notice. Feeling you up before pulling at your shirt. You break away to yank it off and fling it against the wall. Reaching around you unhook your bra and dangle it over his head before dropping on his face.

You both laugh and he gives you a dazzling smile, blue eyes sparking in the flickering candle light. “Oh!” He exclaims, fumbling with his pockets before pulling out a remote and turning on the “Mood music.”

Blinking you listen for a moment and raise a brow, nodding at the pleasant surprise. “Amazing kisser and full of surprises? You just keep getting better and better.” Mikey only laughs and pulls you back in for another kiss. This one slow, more enjoyable. You can just enjoy the natural intimacy between you. Ride the feelings, feeling the music.

With Mikey though it doesn’t stay that way for long. He was grinding against your leg, squeezing out any little bit of friction he could from his tight pants.

Leaving his lips you kiss down his chest. Those eyes of his never leaving you even as your hands pulled his pants down his thick thighs. Placing a kiss on the heart you lick your lips and pull away to see what you were working with.

“Oh thank god.” You sigh.

Mikey’s confusion is clear on his face and you laugh. “I was scared you’d be.. big down there too. Like… to big? Thankfully I can work with this.” Your practically speaking the words to his dick. Placing a kiss on the flat tip you lap at it with your tongue and it twitches away from you.

“S-sorry.” He stutters.

“Don’t be. You’re perfect babe.” Taking hold of him in your hand you keep him from twitching away from you again as you lick from base to tip slowly. Savoring every raised ridge and each twitch. Swirling your tongue around the small ridges of texture around the blunt head he let out a small whimpering moan. There was so much delicious texture to him. Not to mention the upward curve you no doubt were going to enjoy later.

For now you just worshiped his dick with your mouth. Using your tongue, lips, and some gentle sucking until his hand grabbed your hair. Tangling in the soft tresses and pushing you slightly. Keeping you from getting to faraway when you teased him.

“Don’t stop. Your mouth feels so good . Please i’m so close… Can you do the tongue thing again?” Mikey’s words are breathless, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.

Smiling you nod and take him back into your mouth. Rubbing your tongue back and forth along the underbelly of his shaft as you sank down on him. Working his shaft but pulling back to the tip. Sucking on him you let your tongue do the work, teasing moan after moan from him as you bob your head slowly. Running your hands up his sides you find his free hand and squeeze it.

He grunts, jerking his hips forward and shoving his dick all the way to the back of your throat as he came. The hand on your head keeps you there until those powerful twitches die.

Jerking back you cough and sputter, his cum spilling from your lips as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Shit. Uh-” He fumbles for some napkins, nearly knocking the table over as he grabs a handful he pushes himself up fully. “You okay star shine?” Wiping at your face.

Nodding you laugh and steal a napkin to wipe off your hands. “Let’s announce when we’re coming.”

“Right. My bad. Sorry.” Mikey laughs and you pull the napkins from his hands, setting them aside and straddling his hips. His eyes light up again, dick still hard despite the quick stop to clean up.

“If you’re gonna apologize every time you cum… well you’re going to be saying-it a lot, best to save it until the end? I plan on milking you dry tonight.” You whisper, hoping it came out seductive and not jokingly try-hard.

Mikey melts at the words, pulling you down against him as his hands settle over your plump rear. His lips crash up to yours in a fevered kiss. Passion not killed in the slightest.

His hands slide around to try and unbutton your pants but his fingers are to thick to quite do it.

“I uh…need a little help.” He admits, the words muttered between kisses.

Sitting up you pluck the string of condoms from your pants pocket and hold the corner between your teeth as you quickly unbuckle your jeans and shimmy out of them. Your plain under quickly being shed next. Standing up momentarily to kick them off you tear off one of the condoms, using your teeth to open the packaging.

He watches inquisitively as you slide it over him. Surprisingly it fits just fine despite the ‘unintended’ shape. You can’t wait any longer. Crawling back over him you position yourself above him. Reaching back your chest sticks out as you hold him upright and align him with your entrance.

His hands reach up, pinching and playing with your nipples as you sink down on him. The blunt head is hard to get in at first and you have to wiggle your hips a few times before it pops into you. A moan tears away from you as you quickly slide down the rest of his length. “Fuck Mikey. Your so big.” You suck in a breath through gritted teeth and roll your hips forward. Grinding your clit against the smooth scaled skin.

His hands fall to your hips and you lean forward, grabbing onto the edge of his shell above his shoulders. “Fuck me Mikey. Fuck me like you’ve dreamed of fucking me.” You whisper, your breath hot on his neck.

The poor turtle comes unraveled, grip tightening on your slow rolling hips as he snaps up into you. Holding you in place he nearly pulls all the way out before slamming back into you. Hard. it’s enough to pull a breathless scream from your lips. Your arms give out immediately and he pounds into you. You bite at his neck, muffling your moans against his skin. But he’s just as vocal as you. Moaning, grunting, churring at you.

“If you keep going like this.. AH~! I’m gonna cum.” You cry in his ear. “Oh right there!” You scream, gripping at his arms as your nails dig in. He was pounding right into it. Nailing it time and time again until-

“Yeah you are. Cum for me. Only me. Who do you love?” He asks, knowing you’ll answer just as your orgasm washes over you.

Your orgasm hits you like a train. You cry out, screaming his name and squeezing around him so tight he has to slow down. With a slow thrust he lets out a low churring moan and slams your hips down against him with a satisfying slap of skin on skin. You all but collapse on top of him, breath hitching with every little after shock.

When you open your eyes he’s grinning a dopey grin, eyes half-closed in bliss. Kissing him you speak against his lips. “Shut up Mikey.”

Laughing he thrusts up into you, snapping you forward. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Your… eyes did.” You tease.

His dick slowly softens and you whimper.” I hope you just need a pizza break and you’re not really done already.”

Mikey scoffs, a hand over his chest. “How dare you. I would never be done with my sweet sugar lips. Though pizza break does sound good..”

You both break for pizza. He throws the condom away and washes his hands really quick before coming back to the table.

That night? You two didn’t get any sleep and you doubt his brothers did either if they were anywhere remotely near by.(spoiler alert: They were. Donnie had noise canceling headphones and leo had ear plugs but poor Raph couldn’t sleep a damn WINK.) Anything you’d fantasied about you did. Doggy style, missionary, mating press. It was all done by the end of the night and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

The two days left you sore though. Once you were walking normally you two were back at it again and he even brought you to the lair to officially meet his family. Even splinter.


End file.
